


[podfic] Team Cocoa

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Snowed In, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For perspi, who gave me a lovely prompt on a snowy afternoon.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Team Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150436) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



****

****Title:** [Team Cocoa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150436)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/profile)[toomuchplor](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:06:03

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/06%20\(SGA\)%20_Team%20Cocoa_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
